Vampire
by Victoria090
Summary: The rangers need a vampire to help save the world, but will the rangers agree. Slash one-shot R


Jason and the four others walked through the massive, dark, damp cave. The touch clutched into Jason's hand.

"Oh... This is horrible" Kim commented as she accidentality stood in yet another mud patch with her new shoes.

"I told you not to wear them" Trini said quietly

"We need to find them" Jason told the guys "If we don't the world could end"

"Affirmative" Billy agreed. Jason signed and carried on walking

"We've been walking for hours and everything looks the same" Kim pointed out

"We're in a cave, it's not going to be painted in different colours" Jason snapped than stopped "But your right, we're never going to find them, when-" Jason was suddenly cut of by someone pinning him against the wall.

Zach picked up the light and shined it on the Jason and the mystery man.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"My name is David Oliver" David replied and sniffed the air, finally showing his fangs and his blood red eyes that was full of hunger. "Nothing better than ranger for dinner"

"How do you know were rangers" Zach asked in shock

"I can smell it in you" David smiled and got closer to Jason.

"No!" The others yelled in fright

"David!" someone yelled, David turned around and signed as he saw his younger brother. "Don't eat every living thing that comes into the caves, you still have that Josh guy in your room."

"He's stale" David snapped and released Jason. David watched Jason walk up to the others and pouted "Come on Tommy! Just one"

"No!" Tommy said sternly and laughed slightly "and I thought I was the child-like one"

"Shut it Thomas" David growled and his eyes going from hunger to anger. Tommy stepped forward out of the shadows so the rangers could see him, his eyes were a glowing Yellow.

"Or what" Tommy asked and looked at the rangers, his eyes lingered on Jason's before turning back to David. "Father wants you, as for you guys" Tommy pointed to Jason and the rangers "Follow me" The rangers looked worried but followed, Tommy's gaze kept slipping to Jason's every now and than, But he kept walking

XxXxXxX

After a few minutes of walking they were in a thrown room. Jason looked around the room and saw Tommy walk up to the king.

"Father" Tommy said in a calm voice "You have trespassers" the king eyed each ranger up and looked at them with a satisfying look on his face.

"Rangers!" He smirked "I've never had a ranger before"

"Father!" Tommy scolded "We need to know why they are here, before you make dinner plans"

"Of course" he looked at Tommy before the rangers once again and looked at them up and down "Why are you petty rangers in my caves?" The king questioned

"We need your help, you see Rita has made a device that will blow the entire world up, We would disable it but its in a room full of toxin that will kill any humans that breathes it in-" Kim started

"And since your not humans we thought you would help us" Jason finished

"Help human" The king laughed and looked at David "Get the others ready we have a nice meal tonight"

"Great, other *satisfying* meal" Tommy said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"Tommy, why don't you have one" The king pointed to Jason with a smile, as he saw Jason checking Tommy out. Jason's eyes shot to the ground after he noticed the King saw him.

"For what?" Tommy exclaimed

"To eat" The king started "Or sleep with"

"Like a slave" Tommy corrected

"Yes , like a slave" The king smiled and Tommy just frowned.

"No thanks" Tommy signed "I'll take them to the cages"

"Fine" The king said than looked at Tommy in the eye "You will become a full Vampire"

"Yeah, yeah, 've said that for over 1000 years" Tommy smirked and summoned chains on the rangers hands and feet. Before he started to lead them to the cages.

"Great now i'm gonna be eaten... That must hurt" kim commented

"It does" Tommy commented and turned around "But don't worry it only lasts for a few seconds"

"Why are your eyes Yellow and the others are Red?" Jason asked, while looking into Tommys eyes. Tommy looked straight back.

"When a vampire gets turned, they have yellow eyes... Than they feed and have red eyes. Once a vampire has red eyes they can never be changed back into a human, But if you have yellow eyes you are more human, walk around in sunlight, it will sting slightly but its worth it. Theres a chance for me to change back"

"How?" Jason asked with curiosity in his voice

"True love!" Tommy answered and carried on walking, Jason walked next to him.

"Did you want to be a Vampire?" Jason asked

"No, my mother was killed. She was from a distant planet where you can control the elements and have a unique power. She was killed by my mother a couple... well thousands of years ago." Tommy looked at Jason sadly "I was half Vampire, but chose to be more Human, my father didn't like this so he bit me, changing me into a Blood thirsty monster"

"I'm so sorry" Jason said and looked at the ground, Tommy stopped a minute, Jason looked confused and stopped as well, which caused the others to stop.

"I don't want you to die, because of me" Tommy commented looking at the Rangers. The rangers new he was mainly talking about Jason. They new they liked each other. "I'll let you go" Tommy said and looked at the floor

"No you won't" David sneered, Tommy spun around and saw David behind him. David went to swing at him, but Tommy raised his hand, a gush of wind coming out and sending David crashing into the wall. Tommy faced the rangers and made the chains disappear.

"Follow me" Tommy grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him forward. Jason felt tingles in his hand at the touch of Tommy, he felt blood run to his cheeks. Tommy smirked at Jason before running even faster. The rangers were keeping up, when they felt the caves shake. Tommy stopped.

"You guys morph and carry on running in that direction" Tommy pointed to the way they were running. "I'll distract him"

"Ok" Kim said and started running. Jason took a few steps before looking back at Tommy

"Will i ever see you again?" Jason asked

"I don't know" Tommy responded and ran at the speed of light in front of Jason. Tommy ran his ice cold hand down the side of Jason's face. He brought there lips together and kissed him lightly. "I will meet you out there"

"I hope so" Jason pecked Tommy's lips one last time and ran. Tommy turned just in time to see David run into him. Tommy flew back and hit the cave wall, he grunted in pain but ran at David hitting him in the stomach.

"You traitor" David sneered and grabbed Tommy's arm, snapping it. Tommy felt pain through his body and a smile went on his face. He felt something. David took the distraction and wracked Tommy in the stomach. Tommy flew back and hit the side of the cave entrance. David walked forward a few steps and charged at Tommy. Not realizing it was still sunny out side. Tommy gulped and saw David running towards him. He got his arm at the ready and when David was close enough he hit David accidentality sending him flying out side.

Tommy looked shocked and so did David. "DAVID!" Tommy yelled and tried to get David inside, but Davids body burst into flames sending Tommy back onto the ground. Tommy watched helplessly as his brothers body burnt to death and slowly turned to ashes.

"This is all your fault-AHHHH" David screamed before he fully turned to ash. The rangers heard the Scream and ran towards the entrance. Jason looked at the ground and saw ash. Tommy crawled over to the ash and picked it up letting the ash fall through his finger tips.

"I'm sorry" Tommy muttered before a feeling of guilt washed over him. Tommy stood up and put a hand over his heart... It hurt, his heart was actually hurting. Tommy laughed bitterly and felt the sun shining on him. He winced and looked at the devil.

"Tommy?" Jason questioned "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Tommy muttered angrily "This damn sun"

"Does it hurt?" Jason questioned and walked in front of Tommy.

"Its to bright" Tommy pouted and realized something. "It annoys me"

"Really, i thought vampires don't feel anything" Kim questioned

"We only feel anger... but i feel guilt, annoyance, anger, pain and... Love" Tommy answered and looked into Jason's eyes.

"Your turning human?" Zach asked

"I think so" Tommy smiled, but didn't break eye contact. "That device, i will need to disable now, before i start breathing again. Vampires ain't known for there help"

"What will happen when you turn human?" Jason asked and slowly started walking next to Tommy and following the others.

"I will have feeling, breathing... you now the usual" Tommy signed "But i will have my memories and all my abilities"

"Oh, that's good right?" Jason asked unsure.

"Not really" Tommy said in amusement "The planet I'm from is a race of females"

"Yeah?" Jason said confused

"It means i am able to form eggs" Tommy said so only Jason could hear, Jason looked confused still, so Tommy signed "It means i am able to have kids"

"Oh" Jason said in shock

"Yeah" Tommy replied and looked at the other rangers.

"Were here!" Billy told Tommy and Jason.

"Great" Tommy ran at the speed of light outside the box. He turned him self to air and got into the box, he felt the toxin go into him and started to feel sick, and faint. Tommy brought his hand up and smashed it into the device. The device broke into a million pieces and Tommy felt his legs go weak. He fell to his knees and placed both hands in front of him. He felt him self gasped for air... Air! Tommy's head shot up and he realized he was becoming even more human.

"Tommy?!" He heard Jason yell, and bang on the glass. Tommy turned his head and used his last bit of strength, to turn into air and get out of the glass case.

"Jason!" Tommy smiled as he reformed and fell to the floor., looking up to the sky Jason ran up to his side, and ran his fingers through Tommy's hair.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, helping Tommy sit up. The other rangers looked at them anxiously.

"Yeah" Tommy said breathing heavily, and smiled brightly "I'm breathing" and looked into Jason's eyes, that's when he heard the others gasp. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Your eyes, there brown!" Jason smiled and kissed Tommy passionately. The others turned away awkwardly.

**I wrote this to help get rid of my writers block. Hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
